gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Opening Night
Opening Night is the seventeenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the one hundred and fifth episode overall. The episode aired on April 22, 2014. Rachel suffers a crisis of confidence as the date of her opening night on Broadway rapidly approaches. Despite the housemates best attempts to return her to her usual self, the situation is not helped by the arrival of Sue, who has grudgingly accompanied Will to New York to watch the performance. Unexpectedly, Sue finds love, and Will's life changes forever. Meanwhile, Rachel is forced to face the music, and live her lifelong dream for the very first time. The episode was written by Michael Hitchcock and directed by Eric Stoltz. Plot Rachel is awakened by Kurt, who tells her that it's time for her opening number. She jerks out of bed, only to find herself on the McKinley auditorium stage. Tina, who's reverted back to her gothic look and stutter, approaches Rachel giving her an empty hanger as her costume. As Rachel starts to protest, she looks down to find herself unclothed. The scene rapidly shifts. Rachel sits surrounded by Karofsky, Jacob, Becky, Sue Sylvester and Sidney, all heckling her, forcing her to perform. Forced into complying, Rachel performs Lovefool, accompanied by a band dressed in Shakespearian clothing. Her New York friendship group dance along, seemingly happy. However, as the song ends, Rachel falls over, and lies on the floor, surrounded by her friends and the audience booing her. Shaken, Rachel awakes from her nightmare, covered in sweat. In the early morning, Rachel and Kurt have breakfast. Kurt tries to work out why Rachel is so nervous about opening night. Realising that the criticism is getting to her, he orders her to stay off the internet and unofficial reviews, taking her phone and banning her from using the internet. He resolves to keep Rachel in a "hermetically sealed lovebubble", providing her with all the positive energy she needs to have confidence on opening night. Rachel reluctantly agrees to the plan. At McKinley, Sue catches Will in the corridor. Questioning him about an extra ticket to New York she has heard about, she offers to come with him herself. Surprised, Will watches her walk off - but Sue's motivations become clear in the weekly episode of Sue's Corner, in which she incessantly insults the city, and, in particular, Broadway. However, the network discover that she has never actually visited New York, and force her to go there to experience it for herself and save her credibility. On the condition that she comes to Rachel's opening night, Will agrees. As Sue stares at a snowglobe on her desk, she imagines herself and will performing NYC in the auditorium. At the end of the performance, Sue and Will find themselves in New York, where they hurriedly and excitedly run off. At the Bushwick apartment, Tina arrives with gifts. Everyone is pleased to see her, but she soon starts inadvertently undermining Rachel's confidence, reminding her of her tonsillitis issues and the notable absence of many of her friends. Mercedes changes the subject, asking her how she is enjoying university life, and Tina reveals that she has met someone, who is almost immediately (and correctly) dismissed as gay by the group. Undeterred, Tina begins to once again talk about the hate Rachel has been receiving online, oblivious to the attempts of the flatmates to get her to shut up. Rachel, pushed to breaking point, reassures everyone that the only opinions she cares about are those of her friends. She retreats to her bedroom, leaving Mercedes to shepherd Tina out of the apartment. Later that night, Kurt to the sound of crying from Rachel's bedroom. Scrambling out of bed to further investigation, he discovers Rachel, who has covertly reconnected to the internet and is binge-watching abusive blogs. As he watches her, concerned, she apologises pathetically. In the morning, Kurt explains the situation to Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Blaine. Rachel is refusing to get out of bed, and he explains that they must fill her with love and validation in order to succeed in raising her. The housemates embark on a quest to cheer Rachel up; Kurt bringing her presents, Blaine giving her a massage and Sam singing her a song, but all are flatly rejected by Rachel. In desperation, Kurt gets Tina to forge a note from Barbra Streisand encouraging Rachel to get out of bed, but she quickly sees through his ruse due to a spelling error in her name. As the housemates sit together, reflecting on their desperate situation, Sue arrives. Seeing their surprise, she explains that Will inadvertently booked a double bed in their hotel instead of two singles. Disgusted, she has retreated to the apartment to stay the night in Kurt's room, much to his horror. Santana arrives back from her holiday just as Sue is doing her best to undermine Rachel's confidence further. Heading straight for her bedroom, Santana begins to convince Rachel that she really is worthy of the role of Fanny. Reading her negative reviews that she has found on the internet, Santana reveals that they were written about Barbra Streisand, when she first played Fanny in 1964. Reminding her that this is one of the very few things that she doesn't suck at, Santana convinces Rachel that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, because she knows Rachel will murder the crowd that evening. Later, Rachel emerges from her room, pacified. Joyous to see that she is cured, the housemates run to her, and they share a group hug. Outside the Funny Girl theatre, Sue is attempting to scalp her ticket. As Will walks away in disgust, Sue spots a man trying to do the same as her, and is awestruck. Their eyes meet, and the man winks at her, before walking away. She keenly follows him, throwing an interested customer to the side. Will enters Rachel's dressing room. Rachel is ecstatic to see him, and they reflect on all they have been through. Rachel reveals that she's brought Finn a seat, and is worried about singing Who Are You Now, as it always reminds her of him. Will reassures her, and tells her he is proud of her; that his dreams are coming true as well as hers. Just as a stage-hand tells Rachel that it's ten minutes until she goes on, Emma rings Will to tell him that her waters have broken. He rushes out, leaving Rachel excited but worried. Rachel walks through the backstage area and onto the stage, where the curtain slowly lifts, to reveal a packed audience. Smiling, she walks forward. Later in the play, she performs I'm the Greatest Star. All her friends watch her happily, apart from Sue, who is thoroughly sickened by the whole affair, and complains loudly to the reviewer from The New York Times. Halfway through the performance, she is forced to leave, in order to kill herself. The man sees outside follows her. Rachel watches from the stage, at first concerned, but then continues the performance with new-found resolve. In the theatre lobby, Sue and the man meet. He reveals that his name is Mario, and they discover that they have a lot in common; namely, a deep hatred of Broadway. Mario invited Sue for a bite to eat in his restaurant, and she accepts. During the interval, Kurt and Mercedes congratulate Rachel on her performance in her dressing room. Rachel is concerned that Sue leaving will have a negative affect on the critics, but the two do their best to reassure her. Sidney enters, and tells her that the first act was wonderful. He, like Rachel, was a little concerned about what he describes as "that guy in the tracksuit" leaving in the middle, but tells her that it is now doubly important how she performs in the second act. Kurt and Mercedes watch, worried, as Sidney delvers his ultimatum, leaving Rachel under significant pressure. At Mario's, Mario offers Sue a meal. They tell each other about themselves, and both learn that each of them are unmarried. As he serves her pasta, Sue reveals that she did not predict that she would meet someone like Mario. As Rachel sings Who Are You Now, Sue imagines herself on stage, doing the same. In the restaurant, Mario and Sue dance together, slowly. On the stage, Rachel reduces herself to tears, but delivers a stunning performance. After the performance, the friends celebrate with champagne. Sidney enters, and declares the performance a resounding success. He suggests that Rachel savours the moment, and enjoys the small amount of time she has before the New York Times review comes out. He invites them to a full on Broadway cast party, but Rachel chooses instead to go to a New York gay bar on Blaine's suggestion. After being widely recognised, Rachel performs Pumpin Blood with the other housemates. In the morning, the group return to the apartment. They are shocked and disgusted to find Sue and Mario, having retreated there the previous night to copulate wildly. As the group recoil, further sickened, Sue begins to once again insult Rachel's performance of Funny Girl. Santana begins to step in, but Rachel stops her. She tells Sue that she is a rotten and miserable person, who only finds joy in people's misery. Tonight, she tells Sue, a group of friends rallied together and made a dream come true, and she will never be able to achieve anything like that in the entirety of her empty, sad life. As Rachel instructs Sue to get the hell out of her apartment, Kurt fights back a smile. Santana leads the applause as Sue and Mario leave, humiliated. In the street, Rachel buys a paper, but is too nervous to open it. She offers it to Kurt, but he also refuses. Santana grabs it, stating that she doesn't care if she is the barer of bad news, and they all take turns to read out the highly positive review, much to their delight. As they are celebrating the review, Will rings them, and announces that his baby son has been born. He reveals that they have named the baby Daniel Finn Schuester. He tells the group that for the first time in his life he feels completely happy. Rachel agrees, and the group congratulate him, ecstatic. Elsewhere in New York, Sue gets ready to leave the city. Despite Mario's attempts to get her to stay, she tells him of her other commitments back in Ohio. She, in turn, tries to get him to return to Lima with her, but they realise that they could not live together. They share one final, passionate kiss, before Sue aggressively enters a taxi. They share a short, tender moment, before Sue abruptly pulls away, leaving him alone in the street. Back in Lima, Sue films another episode of Sue's Corner. She states that she stands by her comments of the previous week, apart from one thing - she loves New York. She has found love there, and thinks that it is quite possible for others to do the same, or at least, in her words, "spend a night of sturdy, spirited love-making with a relative stranger in every corner of the apartment of several of your former students." Songs *Opening Night is an EP accompanying the music of this episode. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Chris Parnell as Mario Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Michael Lerner as Sidney Greene *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Chad Buchanan as the Bartender *Rod McLachlan as the Kiosk Owner *Tony Colitti as Salvatore Special Appearance *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (archive footage) Co-Stars *John Ainsworth as Barclay *Jeff Doucette as NY Times Critic *Shaun Brown as Theatre Patron Absent Cast Members *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde Trivia *The episode was watched by 2.45 million people and received a 0.9 rating. Source *This is the first episode where Sue sings in more than one song. **Jane Lynch was in the 2013 Broadway revival of Annie, and Sue is singing NYC, a song from that show in this episode. **This is the second song that Sue sings from Annie, the first being Little Girls. *This is the first and only episode to have one character (Rachel) sing three solos. *This is the first episode in the series to not feature Artie physically. **As of this episode, there isn't any cast member who has appeared in every Glee episode. *It is revealed that Will has still been teaching at McKinley High since the time jump, meaning he didn't take or get the job at Carmel High. *Rachel telling Will about Finn making her promise to get him a ticket for her opening night on Broadway was probably a reference to their last onscreen talk in Sweet Dreams. *Kurt's boyfriend pillow (Bruce), which first appeared in Guilty Pleasures makes a return. *Darren Criss' parents can be seen sitting behind Kurt and Blaine in the audience during Funny Girl. *Rachel's calendar shows opening night as April 24, meaning the timeline is in line with present day. **Coincidentally, April 24 is also Barbra Streisand's birthday. *Rachel's dressing room has some similarities with Fanny Brice's in the Funny Girl movie: **The number of Rachel's is '8', the same number Fanny's had. **The walls have a similar color and have exposed bricks, just like in the movie. **There's a rack with some costumes in the background. *Last appearance of Tina, Sue, and Will in Season Five. Gallery OpeningNight (1).jpg OpeningNight (1).png OpeningNight (2).jpg OpeningNight (2).png OpeningNight (3).jpg OpeningNight (3).png OpeningNight (4).jpg OpeningNight (4).png chord and JEnna.jpg Not blonde then in 17.jpg Why one bottle when you can have two?.jpg DROMP.jpg Ziegfeld Girl!.png Kurt's arrived!.jpg image amber and chris.jpg Chord_darren_lea_rooftop.jpg tumblr_n3bgee8gTs1qc02lro1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco4_500.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco5_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco6_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco7_1280.jpg Guy 2 4-9.jpg Guy filming 4-9.jpg dancer Mark.jpg fg day 2.jpg lea 4:10.jpg 2nd lea 4:10.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_n3u4ufOs9C1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg Lea and her dad.jpg Jane arrives for FG.jpg Late lea 4-10.png Otp naya-coat.jpg Tumblr n3uhg6jcKA1qe476yo1 1280.jpg Have a drink with Daleastreet.jpg Tumblr n3uhmknJDv1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n3uhmknJDv1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n3uhmknJDv1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3ueaz5AcT1ql1znmo2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr n3ueaz5AcT1ql1znmo1 500.jpg fb 1.jpg fb 2.jpg fb 3.jpg fb 4.jpg FG stage dream.jpg THE funny girl.jpg Fanny Brice.jpg jane 4:10.jpg amber 4:10.jpg tumblr_n3urmhrpXy1qe476yo3_500.jpg tumblr_n3urmhrpXy1qe476yo4_250.jpg pat myself on the head.png Fanny jump.png Sue- Rachel 1 dress.jpg Fanny smile.png Daddy's little girl.png DC3.jpg Dc2.jpg Tumblr n3oo4nOlMg1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tina 4-7.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o6 250.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Samtina8.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n3oo8z0iGO1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Samtina6.jpg Samtina5.jpg Samtina 4.jpg Samtina 3.jpg Samtina 2.jpg Samtina 1.jpg Blamtina 8.jpg Abducted by aliens.jpg Blurry Rachel.png Lea bts 4-7.png Rachel 4-7.png Jenna or Tina?.jpg tumblr_n3oo9ouE8T1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3o7rpAq1x1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3oju7zHKE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Disco ball.jpg Naya bts 4-7.jpg jenna on set (1).jpg jenna on set (2).jpg jenna on set (3).jpg jenna on set (4).jpg jenna on set (5).jpg jenna on set (6).jpg tumblr_n3qas2N6sL1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg lea on set (1).jpg lea on set (2).jpg lea on set (3).jpg lea on set (4).jpg lea on set (5).jpg lea on set (6).jpg lea on set (7).jpg lea on set (8).jpg lea on set (9).jpg lea on set (10).jpg Bk-DnwuCIAA56DT.jpg Bk-ExKJCEAATve4.jpg Caftan.jpg tumblr_n3x40cdVgU1sk4whgo1_500.jpg opening night rachel still 2.jpg tumblr_n3x6tpCDbo1qbdepdo1_500.jpg tumblr_n3xb5eLPJG1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3xb5eLPJG1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg booty shot.png tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo1_500o1.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo6_25002.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo3_250o3.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo4_250o5.jpg tumblr_n3xl3osPUx1r4ezfzo2_250o6.jpg opening night stills 5 (1).jpg opening night stills 5 (2).jpg opening night stills 5 (3).jpg opening night stills 5 (4).jpg opening night stills 5 (5).jpg tumblr_n3xsl8OMzs1sk4whgo1_500.jpg tumblr_n43ncl234d1rab3tyo1_500.gif tumblr_n43noeNqeq1rzuk6no1_250.gif tumblr_n43noeNqeq1rzuk6no2_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n43njz0bXw1qaxxelo3_250.gif Opening-Night.jpg tumblr_n44lh5wVXC1r53tego1_250.gif tumblr_n44lh5wVXC1r53tego3_500.gif tumblr_n45661d0b01tuz68bo1_500op1.gif tumblr_n45661d0b01tuz68bo2_500op2.gif opening night bts (1).jpg opening night bts (2).jpg opening night bts (3).jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_n4fx5mGWH61r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g0swPa0v1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g3m1zYHM1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g3xlR3WW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr n4g06q96g51qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n4g8kd9how1ql1znmo3 500.jpg Tumblr n4g8kd9how1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr n4g8kd9how1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco10_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1kg25zco3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco9_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g6fmIU831r16c6do2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4gd5aAqGA1ri1mzuo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4gll8W8k81rzuk6no1_500.gif tumblr_n4glug5rF61rxh47uo1_400.gif tumblr_n4gfguDRd51qenl7uo1_500.gif tumblr_n4gm9lwvgP1ruu897o1_250.gif tumblr_n4gm9lwvgP1ruu897o2_250.gif tumblr_n4gmf6FSKt1qdsjzio2_250.gif tumblr_n4gmiauH9B1rlb6iho1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4gmp6JIkM1rxh47uo2_250.gif tumblr_n4gmthH8g21ri40h7o1_250.gif tumblr_n4gmthH8g21ri40h7o2_250.gif tumblr_n4gkpgTziZ1qd1240o6_r2_250.gif tumblr_n4gmpzjwTg1r4yh8wo1_250.gif tumblr_n4gmm8bLpn1rnb5m1o1_250.gif tumblr_n4gmm8bLpn1rnb5m1o2_250.gif tumblr_n4gmthH8g21ri40h7o4_250.gif tumblr_n4gmyamYUv1rab3tyo1_500.gif tumblr_n4gmyamYUv1rab3tyo2_500.gif tumblr_n4gmyamYUv1rab3tyo2_500.gif tumblr_n4gnaf0Vfv1r3pz0yo1_500.png tumblr_n4gncqYn1N1r7lepzo2_250.gif tumblr_n4gnphdJ0f1sc2aqjo1_250.gif tumblr_n4gnphdJ0f1sc2aqjo2_250.gif tumblr_n4goarL6vZ1sc2aqjo1_250.gif tumblr_n4goarL6vZ1sc2aqjo2_250.gif Tumblr n4go20KMP11qhum9po1 250.gif Tumblr n4go20KMP11qhum9po2 250.gif tumblr_n4go67mhat1r04el3o2_250.gif tumblr_n4go67mhat1r04el3o3_250.gif tumblr_n4goa6BSkn1qicnxho4_250.gif tumblr_n4gpgnWZvS1qfgg1ao3_250.gif tumblr_n4gpgnWZvS1qfgg1ao5_250.gif tumblr_n4gpgnWZvS1qfgg1ao6_250.gif tumblr_n4gpgnWZvS1qfgg1ao2_250.gif F yeah santana lopez excited.gif Santana boobs dance of yeah.gif no no no no santana gets up.gif poppin bottles santana shocked lol.gif santana has arrived flawless oh crap.gif what? santana lopez.gif who gives a crap what all the other peasants think?.gif who wants to rub my feet? i haven't danced that hard since nationals two years ago.gif Omg im naked rachel.gif Santana blaine tina kurt.gif Tumblr n4gt8g2rIK1qfcdl6o2 500.gif Tumblr n4gt8g2rIK1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr n4gsg9tLYw1qhx8uro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr n4gsg9tLYw1qhx8uro2 r1 500.gif Tumblr n4gs1s9gI81ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n4gs1s9gI81ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n4gs1s9gI81ra5gbxo1 250.gif mercedes opening night.gif mercedes opening night 2.gif mercedes opening night 3.gif mercedes opening night 4.gif mercedes opening night 5.gif mercedes opening night 6.gif sancedes opening night.gif sancedes opening night 2.gif santana opening night.gif santana opening night 2.gif santana opening night 3.gif santana opening night 4.gif santana mercedes rachel opening night 2.gif santana mercedes rachel opening night.gif santina opening night 2.gif santina opening night.gif itgs.gif itgs2.gif itgs3.gif itgs4.gif Tumblr n4goa6BSkn1qicnxho6 250.gif Tumblr n4gqbltbZE1rab3tyo2 250.gif Tumblr n4gqbltbZE1rab3tyo1 250.gif Tumblr n4gq4tjet61qg25zco4 250.gif Tumblr n4gq4tjet61qg25zco3 250.gif Tumblr n4gq4tjet61qg25zco2 250.gif Bl3i7AjIUAAIQRE.jpg PB4.png Tumblr n4gsk9N1nO1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr n4gsk9N1nO1qaxxelo2 250.gif STAR111.png Tumblr n4gsk9N1nO1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr n4gsk9N1nO1qaxxelo3 250.gif Lovefool1.png sancedes opening night 5.gif Tumblr n4gtb8J1uS1qaywkeo2 250.gif blaine tina kurt santana sam lovefool omg santana love you.gif kurt santana sam lovefool omg santana xD.gif pezberry opening night.gif santana putting makeup on rachel.gif lovefool kumtana.gif Oh em ge santana i love you heart lovefool lol sam.jpg tumblr_n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n4gpheR6fa1qaxxelo4_250.gif Tumblr n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo2 250.gif tumblr_n4gnxiqaRI1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n4gnxiqaRI1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n4gnxiqaRI1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n4gnxiqaRI1s57bimo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo7_250.gif tumblr_n4gtdlXMHi1s57bimo8_r1_250.gif Tina_Kurt_ON.png Tina_Sam_Mercedes_ON.png Kurt_Tina_ON.png Blaine Tina Sam ON.png Kurttina ON.png Chums ON.png tumblr_n4hurbGbPI1rne89io1_250.gif tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io1_250.gif tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io2_250.gif tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io4_250.gif tumblr_n4hkpswYL81ttyewbo2_500.png tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io6_250.gif tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io7_250.gif tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io8_250.gif tumblr_n4hug80YV61trg78io9_250.gif tumblr_n4hwguT1Kz1rxofjho1_250.gif tumblr_n4hwguT1Kz1rxofjho2_250.gif tumblr_n4hwguT1Kz1rxofjho3_250.gif tumblr_n4hwguT1Kz1rxofjho4_250.gif Tumblr n4hw0ve2W81rhudguo7 250.gif Tumblr n4hwfecAZD1tuueu1o5 250.gif Tumblr n4hwfecAZD1tuueu1o4 250.gif Tumblr n4hw0ve2W81rhudguo5 250.gif Tumblr n4hug80YV61trg78io9 250.gif Tumblr n4hwfecAZD1tuueu1o3 250.gif tumblr_n4hyymZUUA1rbp7sqo3_250.gif tumblr_n4hyymZUUA1rbp7sqo4_250.gif tumblr_n4hyymZUUA1rbp7sqo8_250.gif tumblr_n4gpz3azuu1qeb7qjo1_250.gif tumblr_n4hrutouCl1r04el3o7_250.gif tumblr_n4hsj75CHr1rhudguo3_250.gif tumblr_n4hsj75CHr1rhudguo5_250.gif tumblr_n4hsj75CHr1rhudguo6_250.gif tumblr_n4hf8oEKHv1r3qj73o1_250.gif tumblr_n4hf8oEKHv1r3qj73o2_250.gif tumblr_n4hf8oEKHv1r3qj73o3_250.gif tumblr_n4hf8oEKHv1r3qj73o5_250.gif tumblr_n4hujgPMka1qfgg1ao8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4hpz2lQfg1ryj5t4o1_250.gif tumblr_n4hpz2lQfg1ryj5t4o2_250.gif tumblr_n4hpz2lQfg1ryj5t4o3_250.gif tumblr_n4hpz2lQfg1ryj5t4o5_250.gif ON4.png tumblr_n4ho71rhYj1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n4ho71rhYj1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n4ho71rhYj1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n4ho71rhYj1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4hqbuj00j1s57bimo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n4iednM8V61qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n4iednM8V61qaxxelo2_250.gif Tumblr n4jzx2x2XW1qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4jzx2x2XW1qaxxelo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4jzx2x2XW1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr n4jzx2x2XW1qaxxelo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n4n8v0Rsdt1txj8kco1 250.gif Tumblr n4hettHPEj1qlpkoio2 250.gif Tumblr n4hettHPEj1qlpkoio1 250.gif tumblr_n4gqkfe2SD1qcpsrlo1_250.gif tumblr_n4gqkfe2SD1qcpsrlo2_250.gif Tumblr n4hbtpCAkG1qlpkoio2 250.gif Tumblr n4hbtpCAkG1qlpkoio3 250.gif Tumblr n4hbtpCAkG1qlpkoio1 250.gif Tumblr n4hbtpCAkG1qlpkoio4 250.gif Tumblr n4gqoy2T5d1rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr n4gqoy2T5d1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr n4gqoy2T5d1rlylr1o4 250.gif Tumblr n4gqoy2T5d1rlylr1o1 250.gif tumblr_n4gt7xbNFF1r7lepzo3_250.gif tumblr_n4gt7xbNFF1r7lepzo2_250.gif tumblr_n4gt7xbNFF1r7lepzo5_250.gif tumblr_n4gt7xbNFF1r7lepzo8_250.gif tumblr_n59ehmob6e1rl53x2o4_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes